Haechan Si Manis
by Kiddongim
Summary: jeno yang menganggap haechan sangat bar-bar tapi persepsi mark kepada haechan berbeda dengan jeno. Haechan yang juga tak terlalu mengurus perkataan orang terhadapnya. NCT/BL/markhyuck/Nomin


Haechan Si Manis

Cast : MarkHyuck/MarkChan; slight NoMin

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Disc : MEREKA SEMUA PUNYA SMENT DAN ORTU, TAPI FF INI PURE PUNYA SAYA,

Warning! BL, Yg homophobic klik tombol keluar sj

-Kido Present-

"hei mark, makin hari sikap haechan makin tidak waras. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan dengannya"jelas jeno sambil menyipitkan matanya, mark hanya tertawa sebentar kemudian menjawab "dia tetaplah haechan si manis jeno-ya"dan detik selanjutnya terdengar teriakan menggelegar di koridor, sudah bisa di tebak. Itu haechan.

"minhyunggggggg~"haechan berteriak memanggil mark sambil membawa buku-buku yg dilihat dari jauh saja sudah ketahuan kalau itu buku Kimia. 'haechan habis latihan olimpiade pasti' batin mark.

"hey berisik, tidak bisakah kau memanggil pacarmu dengan sebutan hyung? Dasar tidak sopan"dengus jeno sambil menatap haechan "apa urusanmu mata tidur? Kau banyak berkomentar seperti di Facebook saja"balas haechan dengan mata melotot kearah jeno,mark yg melihat hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menarik tangan haechan dan mendudukan haechan di pangkuannya. Jeno menjatuhkan rahangnya selama 5 detik kemudian menatap haechan yang sudah blushing ria. "hei aku tidak tau bocah ribut sepertimu bisa anteng hanya dengan diperlakukan seperti itu"jeno mengatakan isi hatinya dengan wajah yang super bodoh menurut haechan

"eihh berisik kau mata tidur, mengganggu kegiatanku dengan minhyung. Sudah sana pergi kenapa kau masih disini ha?!"Tanya haechan dengan wajah merah padam, entah masih blushing karna perlakuan mark tadi atau memang marah pada jeno "aku masih ada ur-"oke terpotong karna jeno melihat pujaan hatinya berjalan kearahnya "hai na"sapa jeno dengan senyum lebar tak lupa pula mata sabitnya ia perlihatkan kepada pujaan hatinya, Na Jaemin. "hai hyung,sedang apa disini? Apa kau melihat haechan?"jeno mengangguk dan menunjuk pasangan yg sedang berlovey dovey "chan, nanti malam aku kerumahmu bisa tidak?"Tanya jaemin pada haechan, haechan menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mengunyel-unyel(?) pipi mark "kalau ingin membahas soal, aku tidak mau. Aku pusing na. kau pulang lah aku akan pulang dengan minhyung, engg.. jeno antarkan jaemin bisa tidak? Dia pernah hampir dihadang preman-preman di dekat komplek gara-gara pulang sendirian. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi jadi tolong antarkan"jelas haechan sambil berdiri dari pangkuan mark kemudian menarik kekasihnya pergi dari situ dan mengucapkan kata-kata yg membuat jaemin dan jeno malu sampai wajah mereka memerah "kalian cocok, lama sekali jadiannya. Jeno kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar menciummu na hahaha"

.

.

"minhyungggg, hari ini aku menginap di apartementmu ya ya ya?"pinta haechan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, mark sendiri hana menahan napas sambil membatin 'sialan haechan' tetapi nyatanya dia hanya sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya, kemudian memakaikan sabuk pengaman haechan dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar "tidak haechan-ah"bisa ditebak hal apa yg selanjutnya terjadi. Yap, haechan yang merajuk dan tidak menanggapi perkataan-perkataan mark 'manisnya, bagaimana bisa jeno menyebut haechan itu bocah yg menyebalkan hahaha'monolog mark sambil menyetir.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dirumah haechan, haechan langsung turun tapi mark mencegah haechan hanya mengerinyit sinis kemudian dia turun dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya. Haechan makin tidak mengerti ketika mark masuk kerumahnya 'ada apa sih dengan bule itu' 5 menit kemudian haechan melihat mark membawa tas kecil dan berpamitan dengan ibunya kemudian masuk lagi ke mobil. Dari ketika mark jalan menuju mobil hingga mark sudah mobil, haechan hanya melihat sinis mark. Mark yang tau tatapan tersebut segera menjelaskan "aku membawa baju-bajumu sayang, kita akan menginap 2 hari. Dan sudah kuizinkan pada ibumu"

1 detik

Haechan hanya mengangguk

2 detik

Haechan berpikir sebentar

3 detik…

"YEAYYYY BERARTI KAU MENGIZINKANKU MENGINAP DI APARTEMENTMU MINHYUNG-AH?"Tanya haechan menggebu-gebu, mark hanya mengangguk "panggil hyung sayang. Dan yaampun biasakan panggil aku mark ketika diluar. Minhyung hanya untuk kau haechan-ie"haechan hanya nyengir kemudian mengangguk. Selama di perjalanan haechan hanya melihat mark menyetir kemudian melihat lurus lagi kemudian melihat mark lagi, sebenarnya mark menyadari itu tapi dia kira hanya sebentar ternyata berlanjut, akhirnya mark bertanya pada kekasihnya itu "ada apa sayang?"Tanya mark masih sambil mengemudi.

"ung… mark bolehkan aku duduk disitu?"Tanya haechan sambil menundukan kepalanya,mark masih loading. Oke sekarang dia tau maksud haechan, dia pun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak dan menarik tangan haechan agar berpindah. Haechan langsung mengangkat kepalanya "eh?"

"sini sayang,aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu"haechan pun berpindah perlahan ke pangkuan mark, untung saja haechan sudah tidak sepadat dulu jadi kursinya muat. Sebenarnya haechan tidak duduk di pangkuan mark, dia hanya duduk di depan mark kemudian mencari posisi nyaman setelah itu menyampingkan tubuhnya lalu menyandar pada dada bidang mark "dingin hyung, kau tidak peka huh"mark hanya mencium dahi haechan kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Setelah perjalanan 20 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement mark. Mark itu tinggal sendiri di korea, ayah ibunya di kanada dia sekolah disini karena bosan sekolah di kanada(?) setelah sampai di basement mark langsung menggendong haechan dengan hati-hati,rupanya anak itu sudah tidur. Dia pun menggendong koala haechan lalu berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol kellantai 4. Selama didalam lift dia hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu haechan dan menciumi pipinya, kkk manisnya.

Akhirnya lift menunjukkan angka 4, mark segera keluar dan menuju apartement nomor 612. Setelah memasukan password dia langsung masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Ia menurunkan haechan di sofa sejenak dan pergi kedapur untuk minum, karna dia sangat haus ketika baru 3 teguk dia melihat haechan jalan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya "oh haechan, kau bangun sayang? Ayo kekamar"haechan hanya mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mengikuti mark ke kamar "minhyung nanti kalau tidur peluk aku ya"ucap haechan sambil mata tertutup "iya sayang. Aku mau mandi dulu"tapi tiba-tiba haechan menarik tangan mark dan berkata "tidak usah minhyung-ah nanti wangi keringatmu hilang"katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "kau tau apa yg membuatku tertidur di mobil tadi? Wangi keringatmu. Itu sangat membantuku untuk tidur"lanjutnya

"kkk, baiklah uri haechanie. Aku akan berganti baju saja"setelah berganti baju mark segera masuk kedalam selimut yang didalamnya sudah ada haechan sedang bermain ponsel "sayang~ sedang apa?"Tanya mark sambil menarik pinggang haechan mendekat "aku sedang mengirimi pesan jaemin agar besok latihannya ditunda saja, kepalaku mau pecah rasanya mengerjakan latihan soal kimia"terang haechan sambil menyimpan ponselnya dimeja kemudian memeluk mark. Hal yang dilakukan mark selanjutnya adalah mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah haechan "uhh hyung, kau mengecupi wajahku seakan-akan ingin memakanku"mark hanya tertawa kemudian mencium bibir haechan cukup lama "kau sangat manis haechan-ah aku heran bagaimana orang-orang disekolah mendeskripsikanmu sebagai orang yang sangat ribut,dan bar-bar. Apalagi jeno, seperti dia itu punya dendam abadi denganmu hahaha"haechan hanya menatap mark lalu menjelaskan bahwa dulunya dia memang anak yang sangat ribut dan nakal tapi jaemin serta ibunya berkali-kali menasehatinya,walau dia anak yang berprestasi tetapi jika sikapnya seperti itu tetap saja poinnya akan berkurang. Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit mereka bercerita akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena haechan berkali-kali menguap "minhyung peluk ak-"ucapan haechan terputus karna mark "panggil hyung"

"hyungieee, peluk haechan-ie oing~"haechan berujar dengan nada imut ambil mengerucutkan bibirnya "arraseo,anak manja"ucap mark kemudian mencium hidung serta bibir haechan "good night my haechan"

' _kadang pandangan orang-orang memang sama hanya didasarkan sampul,namun berbeda ketika yang memandang adalah orang yang dicintai. Ketika semua memandang sama, hanya orang yang mencintai sajalah yang memendang berbeda.'_

 **FIN**

Nahhhh, kido bawa ff baru. Oneshoot neyy. Gimana?

Oiya ff yg hello ex bentar lagi diupdate tapi gak sekarang oiyaaa udah liat mv nct dream belom? Sedih ga ada nanana kangen senyum pepsodentnya uhh. Gws ya buat nanana 3

JANGAN LUPA RNR GAESS


End file.
